


Choices

by Wallowinginthewoods



Series: Irondad Bingo aka peter, steve or tony having a wee moment every 2 minutes [6]
Category: Irondad - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallowinginthewoods/pseuds/Wallowinginthewoods
Summary: Civil war brings out the worst in people, it tears apart families and it reveals all kinds of secrets.





	Choices

You hated decisions. You hated them even more when your entire world depended on them. The family and reality you had built for yourself, that had saved you. You fucking hated decisions, but you had to make this one, they was no choosing both side, no grey area to hide away in.

You sat on the roof of stark tower, hair wild in the wind and tears staining your face. A few floors below you, your family, the Avengers, all sat around the living area. The accords ripping apart the life you'd all built amongst one another.

You'd managed to sneak away as things got particularly heated between Steve and Tony. They were the ones that you would miss the most you'd decided. They taken you in when you were 15 and found at a H.Y.D.R.A. lab being prodded and poked by evil scientists who lacked compassion and whose one motive was to turn you into a weapon at their disposal. They'd helped you so much over the last few years, given you the life you never thought you could have. And now it was all falling apart.

There was no chance you could choose between them. They were like fathers to you. Yet, you knew you'd have to..unless you joined Clint and took the deal to retire and stay out of the mess of picking sides. Even then nothing would be the same, it's not like you had a family to go back to like Barton. The Avengers were your family.

You sniffled as you thought about what would become of you. The rain began to beat heavily on your back and your jacket provided a weak wall against the chill in the air. Your hair plastered to your face at it got quickly drenched by the sudden rain fall and the sound of water hitting cement disguised your quiet cries. 

"Y/N!" Tony's voice came from behind you, in the doorway to the roof entrance. "Inside quickly you're going to get sick!"

You sighed, standing up and trudging back to the door. You hoped your eyes weren't too obviously red and nobody would realise your mind spiraling with a plan.

"We both know I can't get sick Tony, I can drown in rain as much as I please." You crumble as you pushed past him, down the stairs and back into the living area, leaving a trail water behind you.

"Jesus Y/N, go for a swim." Natasha mocked, probably breaking the serious tone in the room. It struck you as you stood amongst the people you considered your family. This was likely the last time you would all be together, or civilly at least, if you could even call the scene around you civil.

"Here you go." Steve's voice bopped up beside you as he wrapped a towel over your shoulders. Why did he have to be so kind? This was only going to make your choice harder.

"Thanks.." You mumbled back.

"No problem..don't want you getting sick." Steve replied, his mind clearly elsewhere.

"What is it with everyone thinking I'll get sick, you're not the only super soldier." You grumbled, pulling the towel around you as you started to get chilly.

"We're kinda in charge of you kid, can't have you dying on us." Tony spoke, his monotone voice not matching his comment. You sighed, they weren't really anymore. They had been when you first joined. Tony had adopted you to sort out the legal side of you staying with them but you were 19 now..meaning this choice was entirely yours.

"Well not really.."

"What?" Steve asked, confused and not fully focused on the situation, what was wrong with him?

"I just mean, I'm an adult now..legally I make my own choices.." You explained, trailing off as you diverted eye contact away from the two men staring at you.

"Is this you saying you're not signing?..."Tony asked quietly, his voice scared. You didn't this all to happen like this. You wanted to just pack and sneak away in the night, not to have to watch the men you saw as father figures crumble in front of you as you told them you wouldn't be going with them.

"No I just..I don't know." You replied. "This isn't exactly a situation I thought I'd ever be a part of."

Silence fell around the room. You were pretty sure you knew who was going with who which only made your decision harder. It wasn't about how you felt about the accords, it was about the people you'd be leaving behind. It was about the people you'd choose over the others, who you'd hurt. You knew most of the Avengers would understand, whatever you decided, but Steve and Tony were different. You couldn't pick between them.

As you were swimming around your mind, landing on a decision, Steve told everyone he had to go to London...to Peggys funeral. You were decided. You wouldn't pick between them. You would go with Steve to London to support him and then, while he and Sam returned to America, you would sneak away. Sure Clints version of opting out was a lot more optimistic and family filled but you'd manage. It was better than picking between the two men who save you.

"I'll go with you Steve. You shouldn't be alone."

That night you packed as light as you could. You'd never been much for sentimental items but you'd gathered a few things during your time in the tower. Once your duffle bag held your clothes, a couple book and other essentials you slid it under your bed and slipped out of your still slightly damp clothes and slipped into bed.

This was the last time you'd ever fall asleep in this room. It was the first place you'd ever felt safe and now you were leaving it...

Time skip

The morning

You, Steve and Sam left early but you made sure to say a quick, suspicious goodbye to your teammates. You chose Tony last, you'd barely gotten through the others so you just wanted to be gone, didn't want them to suspect anything.

"Hey Tony?" You knocked on his Lab door as you walked in. "We're heading out now."

"Okay Kiddo, hey come here for a sec." He beckoned you over without even looking up from the confusing looking piece of tech he was working on. You walked over to the counter he was leaning against and smiled. You'd spent so much time peering over his shoulder curiosity pouring from you mind. You were so eager to learn how his brain worked. 

"You'll be careful right?" He asked, sitting up on his stool. "Don't let Steve make any dumb decisions."

"I think there's already been a couple dumb decisions." You told him, looking back at his kind expression.

"Y/n..I need you to know that whatever happens with the accords. Steve and I, hell the whole Avengers, will always be here for you..okay? Things are gonna change, but we'll always take care of you." He was so sincere, his words meant the world to you and you found yourself questioning you plan. You smiled, a few tears falling from your eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's alright." Tony laughed as he pulled you into a hug. God you'd miss his hugs.

"I know, I know. I'm just going to miss you." You sniffled. Your head rested on his shoulder, the way you'd gotten through so many nightmares about H.Y.D.R.A., the way you'd finally felt safe at the tower.

"You'll be back in a couple days kid, nothing to cry about." He chuckled, pulling out of the hug and looking back at your face, wiping yours tears away with his fingers.

"I've gotta go..Steve will be pissed if I'm late.." You mumbled, prolonging your goodbye, unsure how long it'll be until you see him again. "See you soon Tony."

"See you soon Kiddo." He smiles. You walk away as quickly as you could, fighting the second wave of tears. You paused briefly in the doorway, turning to face him for a final word.

"You know I love you, right. You and Steve and Pepper?"

"We do." He replied earnestly. "You know we love you too?"

"I do." You nodded before fleeing the lab doorway and running to the jet, picking your bag up on the way and hiding it under your seat.

"Ready Y/n" Steve asked from the pilots seat.

"I'm ready."

Time skip

After funeral

It'd been hard to see Steve carry the coffin of the women he loved. It was so unjust, all he'd been through. He deserved to grow old with her, not to watch her die.

Now, to add insult to injury, You, Steve, Sam and Sharon Carter all stood in a hotel room watching as the news displayed the horrifying bombing in Vienna. 70 people were injured and 12 were dead..including the king of Wakanda. You couldn't believe something like this had happened, you just prayed Natasha was okay. Hearing the results of the blob were already terrible, but then the man on the news said something that caught your attention.

"Officials have revealed a video of a suspect identified as James Buchanan Barnes, the Winter Soldier. The infamous H.Y.D.R.A agent.." You stared at the screen. You recognised that name and the mans face only proved your suspicions. It was really him.

You'd known James when you were under the control of H.Y.D.R.A.. You were supposed to be just like him, another assassin for them to brain wash. It worked at first, you were just as strong as the Winter Soldier and they were just beginning to plant the trigger words into your subconscious when the Avengers found you. James had been a source of comfort to you, he tried his hardest to ensure you stayed alive and sane, in many ways he saved you.

And if there was a chance you could save him to, there was no chance you were going to let it pass you by.

"I have to go to work." The lady who you vaguely remembered being introduced to announced.

Soon, the plan unfolded between Steve, Sam and you.

You were going to find Bucky, and bring him home.

You arrived in Bucharest and your mission began promptly.

Clad in your official suits, you entered Buckys dingy apartment building and headed up the stairs. After quickly climbing a few flights you made it to his floor, Steve unlocked his door carefully and stepped into his small home. You followed after him, only to be pushed back out of the room.

"It's too dangerous Y/n, we can't overwhelm him. You go with Sam to the roof." Steve ordered you, nodding in Sams direction.

"But-" You protested only for him to shake his head and nudge you backwards to Sam. With an irritated huff you followed after the winged man. The stairs were steep but soon you were standing on the tall roof of the building.

Looking down over the ledge you saw what you assumed were the German Special Forces approaching. You told Sam and listened as he notified Steve over the comms. Things were gonna get sticky past, you knew it.

You watched, nervous, as officers below you surrounded the building. You took a deep breath in as they broke down the entrance and stormed inside. Soon they would find you, and Bucky. You shook your arms at your side trying to calm down. You knew how to do this, you were a super soldier for Christ sake..breathe..just breathe. This is for Bucky after all.

The door to the roof burst open. You heard Sam press his hand to his ear and tell Steve. You were compromised. Breathe.

Shots were suddenly fired and you ran into action following Sam. You saw soldiers crashing through the windows of Buckys apartment and heard gunshots and loud explosions. You focused on fighting the man in front of you. You punched and kicked until he was on the ground and then moved to the next one running towards you.

You torn your eyes away from your opponent for a second and saw Bucky fighting a man dressed in all black below you on a lower rooftop.

"Sam!" You shouted, he quickly saw and grunted in annoyance. He nodded at you to ask if you were ready, as soon as you nodded in response he ran at you, wings flying out and scooped you into his arms. In a matter of seconds you were flying from the rooftop, looking down at Bucky, the mystery fighter and now Steve.

"Let me down!" You shouted over the sound of gunshot.

"What!" Sam exclaimed.

"Let me down, they;re gonna need us!" Soon you were falling down to the roof below you, rolling to the ground you breathed heavily and gave Sam a thumbs up as you sprung to your feet and ran to the three men ahead of you.

A helicopter dove towards them, shooting but Sam quickly knocked it down. Soon you were all running again. Bucky leading with the man dressed as a...cat..hot on his heels and you and Steve catching up behind.

You mentally swore at Bucky's unhelpful choices as you followed him into a busy road. You heard an officer in a police car shout to you and Steve but he quickly quieten as Steve smashed the front of his car as you pulled him out onto the road. You both climbed in, Steve driving, and chased after the men ahead.

To your annoyance, the man chasing Bucky leapt onto the back of the car and despite Steve's efforts he wouldn't budge. Soon police vehicles were surrounding you as you sped after Bucky through several obstacles. Things started to looks up for a moment as Bucky knocked a man off his motorbike but soon the man in black slashed his tires and you and Steve were jumping out of the car as it rolled over the rumble in the road. Bucky fought the man ahead of you on the ground until you tackled him. Despite all your efforts though, you were surrounded and an unimpressed Rhodey landed beside you..

The car ride to Berlin had been tedious with Sams constant teasing and taunting of the man you know knew was T'challa, the new king of Wakanda following his fathers dead. You now strode beside the three men Bucky locked away from you on a glass and metal cell, towards Sharon and a man you hadn't yet met.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Steve asked the silver haired man.

"Same thing that ought to happen to you. Psychological evaluation and extradition."

"This is Everett Ross. Deputy Task Force Commander. " Sharon explained to you before Steve proceeded to ask about a lawyer, to which the Commander laughed.

You began to walk once more and looked behind you one last time to see Bucky. How did this get so messed up. Sure your plan had been rough but you didn't expect it to go this badly. There were bound to be all kinda of repercussions and you didn't even want to think about how pissed Tony was going to be with you, speaking of..

"You there you are. Secretary Ross want you three prosecuted." His ton was cold as he answered Steve's question. He didn't look you in the eye as he spoke, you knew he was furious. He was always cold and distant, building up to a big explosion when he was mad.

You'd been sat in the office you were told to stay in when Tony walked in. He sat and spoke with Steve, ignoring you completely as you sat down from them at the table, head resting in your hands. You listened in to their conversation, bobbing your head up slightly when they mentioned Pepper. You weren't as close with her as you were to Tony and Steve but she still meant a lot to you, you just hoped you could talk to her and make her understand why you'd done everything you had.

"No-definitely not, We're taking a break." Tony spoke, causing your jaw to drop.

"What?" You mumbled, shocked at yet more upsetting news.

"I don't think I'm talking to you." Tony spoke, his voice monotone, before returning to speaking with Steve. You took in a shaky breath and lent back in you chair, pulling your knees up to your chest.

You hadn't wanted to hurt anyone but now there was a massive mess, and on top of it, Pepper and Tony were breaking up. She was one of the things that reassured you that you could follow your beliefs..if Tony had her he would get through you leaving. This was all going wrong, everything was just fucking crumbling at your feet.

You looked up from your knees when Steve and Tony started to raise their voices.

"She's a kid!" Steve yelled, the subject of Tony enclosing Wanda to the compound had come to light and Steve was not impressed to say the least.

"Yeah so's Y/n but you didn't see a problem influencing her!" Tony shouted, motioning his arm to where you sat.

"She made her own choice to help Bucky and you know that." Steve snapped. "You can't control everyone anymore Tony, can't you see that!"

"Gimme a break!" You jumped as his voice got ever louder. "I'm doing what has to be done."

"You keep telling yourself that." Steve spoke, his voice controlled now as he placed the pen on the table in front of Tony. He went to leave but hovered in the doorway, he turned his head back to face you. "Y/n?"

The air felt suffocating as you looked between the two men. You were all Tony had left but you couldn't follow something you didn't believe and just leave Bucky. You mumbled incoherently for a few seconds before speaking up.

"Tony..I-I-"You cleared your throat, trying to distract yourself from the look on his face as he realised he was losing you. "I wasn't going to choose, okay..I was just going to retire like Clint but..but it's Bucky. Tony he's all I had-"

"Oh really! Because I thought you had me. I thought when I adopted you can gave you a home that it was obvious you had me but clearly I was wrong!" Tony snapped, anger blurring his vision as you sniffled, avoiding his glare. "You know he's wrong. You know he's wrong and Bucky's a murdered but you're still-"

"Tony." Steve growled, stopping the abuse pouring from Tonys mouth. He only spoke once more before you left behind Steve, his voice meek, small..unlike you'd ever heard him.

"You don't have to do this."

"You know I do Tony..I'm sorry."

You were sat with Sharon, Steve and Sam, lost in your own thoughts as they talked. They were discussing Bucky and why the task force released the photo of him when they realised what was happening. It was too late though. You looked up at the screen showing the psychologist, Zemo, sitting across from Bucky speaking with him when suddenly everything went dark.

Everything moved so fast. There were screams surrounding you, agents falling. Your vision was blurred as you ran and your mind felt clouded and uncertain. Something unfamiliar crept over you as you ran to Bucky's side. It felt as if your body was expelling your mind. A new consciousness taking it over. This couldn't be what you thought it was. But, as your fought beside the Winter Soldier you began to doubt yourself. Your movements were quick and unlike you, you didn't decide any of your actions, your body just threw you around, punching, kicking, yelling. All you remembered were Tony's sad eyes as the fog around thickened and you felt yourself slipping away...

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda drifted away from its prompt but I kinda like it. I feel like a second part would be interesting, thoughts?  
> If you enjoyed pls leave kudos and comment, requests are always open :)
> 
> Thank you for reading x
> 
> Originally posted to my wattpad @Andnoodles and Tumblr @Peteyparkourrr


End file.
